johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Summary Despite being created by Dr. Albert Wily and designed to further his creator's ambitions for world domination, Zero has fought in the name of justice and has more than just a few occassions aided Megaman X (and eventually Axl) on their missions to protect not just reploids but Mankind from the evil Sigma and his band of Mavericks. But, what Zero will always carry with him is the heritage of his sinister creator. Notable Qualities Hair The huge strand behind Zero is hair (I, JohnnyOTGS though that was a cape at first). Now it has no real capabilities, but it does (somewhat) make him unique to his fellow Maverick Hunters. Z-Saber Not always equipped with this weapon. But once Dr. Cain re-created him, he was modified with dynamic sword fighting skills, and was equipped with this beam saber. Zero's beam saber skills know no equal, not even colonel could match Zero's saber skills. Strong Will Unlike Megaman X who second guesses himself on whether his skills are good enough or not. Zero is steadfast and willing to complete his duty no matter what the cost. Zero's Timeline Mid Point-Megaman X(SNES, 1993) Zero was already a Maverick Hunter when Megaman X went after Sigma. As X was at the mercy of Vile, Zero rescues X and gives him words of encouragement. Unfortunately, Zero would see his own end as he once again helped X defeat Vile at Sigma's Fortress. High Point-Megaman X2 (SNES, 1994) Months went by and Zero remained obscured until he was discovered by a group of Mavericks known as the "X-Hunters". Fortunately, X managed to recover Zero's body parts from the X-Hunters and ressurect him just in time to save X from Sigma. High Point-Megaman X3(SNES, Sega Saturn, 1995) Zero was at times able to help X in their mission to stop crazed robot scientist Dr. Doppler. In the end as Doppler said that it was Sigma that corrupted him and Zero hit Sigma with an anti-virus program inside his Z-Saber. Low Point-Megaman X4 (Playstation, 1997) Though has gotten along with a reploid military army known as Repliforce and even developed a romantic relationship with thier intel officer Iris, that relationship would be put to the test as a floating city called "Sky Lagoon" was attacked and with Repliforce being held responsible. Zero would fight with Colonel at the Starport and Iris at the Repliforce's weapon station above Earth's orbit. Zero left with Iris' body and wonders why reploids are fighting each other. But quickly gets over it and even consoles X after X defeats Sigma. Low Point-Megaman X5 (Playstation, 1999) As the space colony Eurasia is heading towards Earth. X and Zero try desperately to stop it, then Zero takes it upon himself to destroy the space colony by driving a shuttle towards it. But it was a failure and the colony crashes to the Earth. Then, Zero's evil heritage finally awakens within him, but X stops him and defeats Sigma, but Zero in his last breath delivers the final blow to Sigma. But he would go into hiding for 3 weeks. High Point-Megaman X6 (Playstation, 2001) After 3 weeks in hiding, Zero goes into bettle once more against the "Nightmare investigators who are out to destroy him. He eventually comes back to Maverick Hunter and again helps X defeat Sigma once again. High point-Megaman X7 (Playstation 2, 2003) Though X has decided to retire from the front lines in Maverick Hunter, but Zero maintains his possition and even tutors a rogue reploid named Axl. He along with Axl and eventually X defeats Sigma once again. High Point-Megaman X8(Playstation 2, 2004) Zero helps X and Axl protect what is left of Earth and even help evacuate the population to the Moon, and defeat Sigma again. Low Point-Megaman Zero (Gameboy Advance 2001) After 100 years, Zero has gone into hypersleep and discovered that his friend X has turned evil. But once he fought X, he also discovered that something even more sinister is going on. High Point-Tatsunoko VS. Capcom:Ultimate All-Stars (Wii, 2010) Zero has decided to help out the other Capcom characters in a conflict against the Anime characters of the Tatsunoko universe, he even made good friends with Ryu. Mid Point-Marvel VS. Capcom 3:The Fate of 2 Worlds (Playstation 3, 2011) Zero has gone into battle once again for the Capcom universe as he battled the Marvel universe, he had a tough sword fight with Taskmaster, but triumphed in the end, but was caught off guard by Frank West. Johnny's Favorite Zero Games *Megaman X *Megaman X2 *Megaman X3 *Megaman X5 *Megaman X6 Zero Fun Facts *Zero was once going to be the main protagonist of the Megaman X series until at the last minute became a supporting character.